Fate and Destiny Collide
by Merlinfanatic77
Summary: A sequel to Invisible: When Arthur finds out that Merlin has magic, fate and destiny collide. Who will win, and what effect will this have on the boy's destinies? BROMANCE GALORE! No slash
1. Chapter One: Realization

**WOW! 56 reviews! WOW! You guys are SO amazing! I HATE when authors don't mention that their story is a sequel until the last chapter, because I then end up reading the first story after the sequel. So, I will say one more thing before I end this AN: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE STORY INVISIBLE! Thank you! :D I know this is an EXTREEMELY short chapter, but it's better than nothing. right? Please review! It means the world to me! Well, I won't keep you any longer. I know you are anxious for this chapter. :D READ ON!**

**Chapter one: Realization (Nightmares)**

"_I-I have magic."_

Arthur laughed a maniacal laugh. He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Ha! You almost got me this time!" Arthur walked away, still chuckling. It wasn't until later that he realized that Merlin hadn't answered his question (at least not correctly) The boy had a way of alluding questions by pretending he did the strangest things. Arthur resolved to get the truth out of him later. For now, he had a kingdom to run.

Merlin breathed in a sigh of relief. That was close! He was glad that Arthur was getting more sensitive, thoughtful, and caring, but out of _all _things, why did he have to notice _this_ about Merlin? Why couldn't he notice that Merlin didn't eat enough, or that it hurt when Arthur called him an idiot? Why couldn't he notice that Merlin didn't get enough sleep, or that all he did was for Arthur? Why couldn't he notice anything, _anything _but this? Merlin shook his head. _Fate! _He walked out of Arthur's chamber's chambers and made his way to his room. He was a little hurt that Arthur had laughed at him having magic, but he was relieved that Arthur had seemed to forget about "Merlin's secretive ways". Soon, Merlin was in Gauis's chambers. Forgetting dinner, _again_, he collapsed onto his bed and fell into a deep and dream-filled sleep. If he had known all of the horrors they held, he wouldn't have slept a wink.

**I AM SO SORRY! I am a HORRIBLE person! I SO didn't want Arthur to react this way, but I think it is the most realistic. I PRMISE there will be more bromance and a second magic reveal (Oops! Did I say that?) later on. Just stick with me! :D Please review! You guys know the chart. If you don't, pm me. I'll try to post it on my next author's not, but it's really late, and I have to go soon. :D Luv you guys! ~ Merlinfanatic77**


	2. Chapter Two: Intoxicated

**I know, I know. I've heard it before - I'm a horrible person! No, really, I am. I should have updated yesterday, and I'm EXTREMELY sorry! I had to post a new story, and my mom didn't let me have that much free time because we were packing. I am on vacation now, but I will try my hardest to update a lot. :D Please forgive me! You guys are the BEST FANS EVER, and I don't want to lose you! To make up for the lateness, this chapter should be a little longer than normal. I hope you like it! :D READ ON!**

**Chapter two: Intoxicated**

Arthur stood, pointing a sword at Merlin's chest.

"Sorcerer!" He spat.

"Arthur I-"

But, Arthur didn't hear Merlin out. He looked out the sword, and in one fluid motion, he ran the sword through Merlin's body. Merlin could have stopped him, but with a tear-stained face, he just let it happen.

That was when he woke up.

~ break ~

Merlin awoke with a scream. He turned deathly pale and started shivering and sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't notice Arthur coming in to wake him up, not in the nicest way.

"Merlin." Arthur said worriedly, about to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Merlin scooted backwards, out of Arthur's reach. Was Merlin afraid of him? Arthur was confused. It was like last month all over again!

"I-I'm sorry Arthur! I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me!"

"Merlin, I-"

Arthur drew his sword out, planning on throwing it away, to calm Merlin. But, it had an opposite effect. Merlin's eyes widened. A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Arthur." And, with that, he ran way, whimpering. Arthur hated him. That was all that mattered.

Arthur mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. Why did he have a tendency to scare Merlin? A small part of his mind told him that Merlin needed to be alone, but he ignored it. When he had confronted Merlin before, everything had turned out alright. Maybe that was what would happen this time. So, Arthur Pendragon headed after his best friend, determined to find out what was wrong.

~ break ~

As Merlin ran, he called to Kilgharrah. He didn't think. He didn't care anymore. The thought that Arthur hated him was overwhelming his senses. He was intoxicated. Before Merlin knew he was in the clearing, on his knees, tears running down his pale cheeks.

~ break ~

Arthur ran for what seemed like eternity. Soon, he picked up Merlin's easily found trail. Soon, he came upon what looked like a clearing. Merlin stood in the center, crying. Arthur sighed. He didn't like to see his friend like this. Arthur's thoughts where interrupted when Kilgharrah landed in front of Merlin. Arthur was about to run into the clearing, to save his friend, nit caring about the consequences, when the dragon _spoke_. And, his words changed everything.

"Hello, Young Warlock. Why did you summon me?"

**How was it? *bites lip nervously* I'm not sure how long this story will be. It was only supposed to be a few chapters, but it definitely could have room for other stuff. (You'll know what I mean later.) I couldn't ask for better fans! You guys are amazing! As always, please review! I promise I'll update faster! :D ~ Merlinfanatic77**


	3. Chapter Three: Who Will Win?

**Hey guys! Thanks SO MUCH for all of your LOVELY reviews! Special thanks to: writergirl142, Bookwormefm, georgiaj3, Cara2012, Blood thirsty animal, Tango Dancer, readernurse, Sherlockedholmes, Ellena Tyler, animegal24, and all who alerted and favorite! You guys are the best! This chapter is for you! The next chapter is the climax, and I will ask an important question at the end. So, if you want to read it, REVIEW! Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. You guys COMPLETELY deserve this! :D Well,… READ ON! :D**

**Chapter three: Who will win?**

To say that Arthur was shocked is an understatement. Did Merlin have magic? He was believing that because of the word of a dragon he didn't even know! He didn't' even know that dragons could talk for crying out loud! And, this _was_ the dragon who attacked Camelot. Wait! Hadn't he killed it? Arthur was thoroughly confused. But, Arthur would think of that later. For now, he would watch this strange encounter.

Merlin still hadn't told Kilgharrah why de called him.

"What is troubling you, young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked, concerned.

Merlin could keep it together no longer. He started sobbing uncontrollably. Kilgharrah seemed even more concerned now. Even though Merlin was the more emotional of the two by far, he always kept it together when he was around other people (except Gauis).

"I-I had a dream." Merlin sniffed. He looked up into Kilgharrah's scaly face.

"Ar-Arthur knew about my-my magic." Merlin took another breath.

"What is wrong with that? It's about time he found out." Kilgharrah interrupted.

Arthur mentally smirked. The dragon was on _his_ side! The smirk, however, was quickly wiped off his face after he heard Merlin's next words.

"I let him-" He began, his voice faltering. "K-k-He killed me!" The words rushed out of Merlin's mouth, bringing tears to his eyes once more. "He-he hated me. That's when I woke up." Merlin was trembling – from fear or coldness (He wasn't wearing a jacket) Arthur did not know.

Kilgharrah jerked back his head and roared. "What could have changed destiny?" He shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Kilgharrah. I'm sorry I didn't do better. I don't know what I did wrong…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, young warlock. Everything you do is for Arthur. There's nothing you could have done to stoop this." Kilgharrah said a little kinder. "I'm sorry to say that your vision is not just a dream. Your powers are too great. This is a glimpse of what _might_ happen. Fate and destiny are battling. Let's hope, for all of our sakes, that destiny wins."

"When will Arthur find out?" asked Merlin.

"He will find out sooner than you think." Kilgharrah raised the piece of skin above his eye (He didn't have eyebrows) to Arthur's hiding place. But, Merlin didn't seem to notice. Arthur flinched. "And, remember, young warlock, you and Arthur are two sides to one coin. One side cannot truly hate what makes it whole." And, with that, Kilgharrah flew away, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

What would happen next would change everything and ensure a victory for either fate or destiny.

**Did you like it? Was it ok? *starts pacing* I really want to update soon, but you guys have the power in YOUR hands! If you want more soon, PLEAESE REVIEW! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Luv you all! ~ Merlinfanatic77 **


	4. Chapter Four: Losing Control

**Before I say anything else,**

**Thanks so much for the alerts: Jossy99, lordtrayus, and lordstarlight**

**Thank you for Favoriting: Death Knight of Camelot, Sheila90, and PrincessFreya,**

**And, most importantly, thanks for Reviewing: Ocean Mint Leaves, animegal24, bubzchoc, fanoffanfiction88, Tango Dancer, Sherlockedholmes, Ellena Tyler, luna sage, and lordstarlight**

**Hey guys! So, I know this is short, but here's the deal. We're on vacation, and I've been REALLY busy! But, if I get even two reviews, I will try my HARDEST to update tonight! The more reviews = the faster I update. Thanks! Luv ya all! Read on!**

**Chapter Four: Losing Control**

Merlin didn't know how long he had been sitting in the clearing, shivering, when a warm hand clasped his shoulder.

"Merlin, I don't know what to-"

"Arthur!" Merlin's eyes widened, and he scooted backwards. It's-it's just like my dream." He whispered to himself.

'What do you mean?" Arthur apparently had heard Merlin's soft voice.

"The-the clearing was-just like this." Merlin stuttered. "You knew about my-my magic. Then, you killed me. I let you." Merlin whispered the last part, but again, Arthur heard it.

Arthur realized he had unsheathed his sword. He was losing control over his body! What was going on? Arthur swung the sword…

**I'm not sure why I stopped it there. I just felt this urge to. Anywho, if I get even two reviews, I'll update RIGHT AWAY! So, please review! Thanks! You guys are AMAZING! :D ~ Merlinfanatic77**


	5. Chapter Five: Comforting The Other Half

**Here's a REALLY BROMANTIC chapter in order to make up for the last one. I hope you like it. READ ON! :D BTW, this chapter is dedicated to georgiaj3, Ocean Mint Leaves, and Sherlockedholmes. Thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**Chapter five: Comforting the Other Side of the Coin (can also be called I'll Never Hurt You)**

He swung the sword… as far as he could into the woods before he got out of control and hurt his best friend… yes his _friend. _Arthur Pendragon looked at his friend, eyes cold, shivering, ready to accept death if it was Arthur's wish. Arthur would never fully understand Merlin's loyalty.

Merlin shook even harder, waiting for the blow, teeth chattering. Arthur knew what he had to do. He ran over and crouched next to his best friend. He unfastened his cloak and draped it over Merlin's shoulders. Merlin buried his head in Arthur's chest and cried for all he was worth. He was an emotional wreck. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's shaky frame and whispered soothing words to the warlock.

After a while, he whispered "It's OK, Merlin. I'm never going to hurt you." He wiped a stray tear off of Merlin's cheek.

Merlin's eyes were shiny, and he spoke softly.

"I know."

**OK, so here you have it. How was it? Do you hate it? Did I do it justice? Should I**

**Stop this story**

**Write more to it In which some other things happen (I hae to think of something) **

**Write a sequel**

**Thanks! As always, please review! You guys are SO AWESOME! Luv ya! ~ Merlinfanatic77**


	6. Chapter Six: AN

**Hey guys! I can't tell you how sorry I am to have not updated in like forever! I could give you a list of excuses, but I don't think you'd be interested to hear them. I'm not sure if anyone is still interested in this fic or not? If you are, let me know, and, I promise I'll update within a week's time. ~ MF**


	7. Chapter Seven: Parting Ways

**Sorry for not updating on time. *hangs head* My computer was taking away, my phone was stolen, I was grounded, I had writer's block, and my best friend has been getting depressed. I literally COULD NOT UPDATE. And, I apologize. Anywho, the plot thickens…. *cackles* :P**

**Chapter Seven: Parting Ways**

"Merlin, I'm sorry for everything." Arthur sighed, "I should have been a better friend. It's gonna be okay."

Shoving Arthur off of him, the young warlock suddenly stood up, eyes blazing. "Okay? Okay?! You persecute my kind, day after day. But, it's gonna be okay. You totally ignored me for months. But, it'll be okay…. You almost KILLED me! You almost freaken KILLED me!" Merlin sobbed, "But, apparently, it's gonna be okay."

"Merlin! That's not what I meant, and you know it!-" Arthur shouted back, his voice filled with anger. "And, I had a _right_ to persecute those with magic!"

"You had a _RIGHT_?!"

"Yes, everyone who uses magic is EVIL! They deserve to DIE! Just like YOU deserve to die, you bloody…. coward!"

"Coward?! How am I a COWARD?!" Merlin screamed,

"You hide in the shadows, day after day, afraid to do anything."

"Let me tell you!-"

"Why don't you stick to what you do best…."

"I was protecting YOU!"

"…. NOTHING!"

Merlin fell, as if he had been struck. "Fine." He whispered, "You know what – fine! I don't care what you think, Arthur. I don't care what think of me! And, better yet, I don't care what happens to _you_!"

Shooting a dirty glance behind him, Merlin stomped out of the clearing. Gaping, Arthur took a step in the direction he left. Then, as if on second thought, he stopped, turned around, and slowly trudged in the opposite direction. "Fine," He mumbled, "Be that way."

**TBC. **

**Look, I know it's probably not what you expected, but it'll get better. :P Also, I'm gonna beta and lengthen all previous chapters. :P And, this story will become a LOT better, promise. :P Anywho, I have a real problem with motivation and self-worth, so if you could review, I'd really appreciate it. :) ~ MF**


End file.
